Face To Face With The Death
by Archie Alert
Summary: Ein schreckliches Schicksal ereilt die Familie Cohen, werden sie damit fertig werden?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Du wirst dafür bezahlen, was du uns angetan hast!" Das fremde Mädchen zielte auf seine Brust. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar. Ihr blaues Top passte gut zu ihren strahlenden, ebenfalls blauen, Augen. Die Mitschüler der Klasse der Englischen Philosophie standen um die beiden herum, sichtlich geschockt von der Situation. Auf der einen Seite diese Mysteriöse Frau, die mit einer Pistole auf seine Brust zielte, und auf der anderen Seite Seth, blass an die Wand gelehnt.  
"Aber du wirst doch... jetzt nichts...unüberlegtes...machen. Ich meine..." stotterte Seth, während er sich langsam weiter an die Wand drückte.  
"SEI LEISE!"  
Seth schreckte zusammen.  
"Du hast unser Leben zerstört." fuhr sie fort.  
"Aber das wollte ich nicht!"  
"Denkst du, dass SIE es wollte?"  
"Nein, ich meine...nein."  
"Aber weißt du, DASS hier will ich""Nein, war..." ein ohrenbeteubender Lärm hallte durch die Schule, Seth prallte an die Wand und griff sich an die Brust.  
Zwei weitere Schüsse lösten sich, das Mündungsfeuer erhellte den spärlich ausgeleuchteten Raum.  
Seth glitt, eine Blutspur hinterlassend, langsam zu Boden. Die Mitschüler liefen schreiend durcheinander und versuchten den Raum zu verlassen.  
Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen hob die Pistole an ihre Schläfe und drückte ab.


	2. Kapitel 1

**  
**

**Kapitel 1**

Ryan´s Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, als ihm ein Schwall kalter Lauf entgegenwehte.  
Er starrte in den Raum, welcher eben noch von einer dicken Metalltür verschlossen war.  
Er betrat den Raum und sah ihn auf einem Metalltisch liegen, abgedeckt mit einem weißen Tuch, nur der Kopf herausschauend.  
Ihm überkahm Übelkeit und ein Gefühl, dass er gleich zusammenbrechen werde.  
Er wehrte sich dagegen. Er hatte Sandy extra gebeten, alleine mit Seth zu sein, da durfte er sich nicht übergeben oder zusammenbrechen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging auf Seth´s leblosen Körper zu.  
Der Pathologe, der ihn begleitete, stützte ihn und redete ihm zu, doch Ryan höre es nicht mehr, er war schon ohnmächtig geworden.

Traumsequenz

_Ryan steht vor dem Anwesen der Cohen´s. Er betritt das Haus und findet sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Er tastet sich an der Wand entlang, um einen Lichtschalter zu finden.  
Ein helles, weißes Licht erscheint in dem Raum, ohne ihn zu erhellen. Aus seinem inneren dringt nur ein Lachen. Ein Lachen, welches Ryan gut kennt.  
"Seth!" Er versucht auf das Licht zu zugehen, kann sich aber nicht bewegen.  
Er fällt zu Boden, und erwacht Augenblicklich in seinem Poolhaus. Vor ihm steht ein Mann, mit Lockenkopf.  
Ryan rennt auf ihn zu, und greift nach seiner Schulter. Der Fremde dreht sich um, und Ryan kann erkennen, dass er kein Gesicht hat.  
"Ryan, geht´s dir gut?"  
Er hört von irgendwo her eine leise Stimme. Er blickt sich um, kann aber niemanden erkennen.  
"Ryan."  
Er spürt, wie ihn eine Hand über die Brust streichelt. Er versucht zu schreien._

Traumsequenz Ende

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ryan schreckte auf. Er lag in einem Bett, in einem weißen Zimmer. Bevor er wusste, wo er ist, wurde er schon von Kirsten umarmt."Oh, Ryan!  
"Was...was ist passiert...?" Ryan hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen.  
"Du bist im Leichenhaus ohnmächtig geworden."  
Ryan schaute Kirsten an, sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihre Augen waren glasig und von dicken Augenringen unterstrichen. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen.

Ryan lag in seinem Bett. Der Tod von Seth war erst drei Tage her. Aufgrund der Situation wurde Ryan von der Schule freigestellt, was zufolge hatte, dass er die ganze Zeit in seinem Poolhaus verbrachte.  
Bis auf heute. Ryan ging die Treppe nach oben, geradewegs zu Seth´s Zimmer.  
Er hob langsam seine Hand ihn Richtung Türklinke und öffnete die Tür.  
Er ging einen Schritt ihn Seth´s Zimmer und sah sich um. Er wurde aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen, als ein Handy klingelte, Seth´s Handy. Er hatte es an dem Tag auf seinem Tisch liegen lassen.  
Bevor Ryan wusste, was er tat, hatte er schon das Handy in der Hand.  
"Ja..."  
"Hey, Seth, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, es gab Probleme. Ich muss unseren Termin verschieben, ich sehe dich am Sonntag am bekannten Ort. Bring das Geld mit."  
Bevor Ryan reagieren konnte, hatte der Anrufer schon aufgelegt.


End file.
